death, rebirth and darkness
by tamaki-miku
Summary: Youko has a strange dream and then meets the girl who he had seen in this dream, but it seems that things are not going well back home for her......or her one freind. rated for language.


--Alright, this is just a simple story that i decided to write for no apparent reason.....well that is except to annoy Mizurazame, it's something that we wrote on Gaiaonline at one point, we were bored so we decided that we should start a story from almost two different points of view, she wrote all of the parts that have Miara in them. were taking turns so she started the thing off and then after every set of lines is where i wrote my parts. some of them are long and others are short. but that doesn't matter. well this story is a little strange....even for me to write. well here goes.-- 

Disclaimer--i do not own yu yu hakusho.

Darkness surrounded the young girl as she ran. her long black, green and blue hair was held back in a ponytail and as her light frosted eyes closed, she vanished.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of a sudden youko woke up. His silver hair plastered to his sweat covered face. His golden eyes were wide as he stared at the surrounding darkness.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

He stood up and waited for his night vision to kick in as it was still early in the morning, the perfect time for him to get some work done. He quickly dressed and brushed his hair, fixing his ears so that they didn't look like he had just woken up. Once he was done he looked around making sure that everything was still in the right place and that nothing had been moved. He ran out of his cave and out into the night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A girl was walking to school, her long black, blue and green hair fell loosely around her face. Her black school uniform was simple, and all she carried with her was two books. She soon reached the building that was her school. All of the students were outside today as the weather was nice. She walked through them as quickly as she could while keeping her head down though that didn't stop her from hearing some of the comments that were made.

"Look, there she goes."

"God how can she show her face?"

"I heard that it was her fault."

"It was her fault, no one else could have done something like that!"

She ran inside the school and straight into the bathroom where she once again barricaded herself in one of the stalls. As she was sitting there she took out one of her two books and opened it. She took out the piece of paper that she had placed there on purpose. She looked at it and sighed. This little piece of paper would one day be her end. The paper held all the thoughts that she had ever held dear and never wanted to forget. But one of the thoughts had been ripped off and stolen last week, which was when these comments had begun to appear. Now all of her thoughts and memories were everything that she resented. She heard the door open and didn't move from her spot until she heard the voice that it belonged to.

"Miara? are you in here?"

"Yeah I am, sorry Kiyame." Replied the girl.

She opened the stall door and came out. Once she was near her friend she wiped her eyes as she had felt the tears fall again. Miara looked at her friend Kiyame. Kiyame's fire red hair was pulled back into a braid that fell down her back. The endless depth of knowledge in Kiyame's violet eyes showed kindness and forgiveness.

"That's the fifth time this week that you've been found in here."

"Yeah i know. It's just that they wont stop talking about what was written on a small sheet of paper."

"Then why don't you forget about it and ignore them?"

"Because i can't. That little strip of paper held a thought of mine that was really important and now i can't even remember what it said."

"Yeah. well class is about to start. We should get going."

"No, i think that I'll just go, even if it's the beginning of the day. I can't bear to stay here a minute longer. Luckily were not doing much today as the holidays begin tomorrow."

"Well then, i guess that I'll be going."

"Yeah. I'll call you later Kiyame. Thanks for still being my friend."

"How can i not be your friend? You helped me when i was in trouble with everyone else at this school."

"Thanks anyways."

Kiyame left the bathroom. Miara waited for five more minutes before she left. Once she was clear of the school she went to one of the big parks near her house. As she was walking she felt something strange. It felt like a heart beat echoing in her head. She followed the feeling and found herself in a forest. All of a sudden Miara felt a pounding in her head and all she saw were shadows closing in around her. She closed her eyes and let the shadows swallow her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Youko was running through the forests of the Makai when he felt a strange pulse of energy. It was coming form somewhere to his left. He followed it to a small forest clearing. His eyes widened when he saw what was creating this energy pulse. A girl was laying in the middle of the clearing, she had cuts all over her arms and legs. It looked like she had been through a huge fight though there were no bodies anywhere, not even a small pool of blood. Youko took a step into the clearing but quickly stepped back as he had a huge wave of dark energy hit him.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on here."

He took a deep breath and stepped back in, even when he was hit with the energy waves he kept on moving until he knelt beside the girl. He gasped, this was the girl that he had seen in the dream that had woken him up earlier. Youko picked up the girl and carried her back to his cave. He placed her on his bed then curled up on the ground near his treasure pile.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miara woke up in a strange place. She didn't know where she was, the ceiling looked like it was rock. She sat up and looked around. Sunlight streamed in through an opening in front of her. As she was looking around she noticed a glint of silver from one of the corners. She looked closer and noticed that it was a man. she got up and moved closer. Once she was right in front of him she poked him in the side. he woke up snarling.

"What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"My name's Youko. Who the hell are you and why are you out of that bed, you shouldn't be walking around."

"My name's Miara Darkrose, and what do you mean i shouldn't be walking around I feel just fine."

"I found you in a forest clearing nearly sliced to pieces so you should get back to sleep."

"I don't remember getting slashed.....or sliced.....or hurt in any way....are you sure that your not hallucinating?"

"I was not seeing an illusion!"

"Whatever, anyways where am i? I don't remember this place from home...."

"Your in the Makai, where else?"

"Where's the Makai? I've never heard of it..."

"What! Where the hell are you from then!? Wait a second. Your human! Your from the Ningen Kai!"

"Huh? Wait a second.....You have doggy ears!!!!!!!"

"Their fox ears dumbass."

While Miara and Youko talked and began to know each other problems were unfolding back home in Miara's home.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--alright! were done! ok so the next chapter was also started my Mizurazame but it's because she can write the parts for the girls better. you'll understand when you read it. oh well, i just cut it off here because i think it's getting too long. this is cool, the story actually is good.....were not quite done typing it yet mind you, but that's because were still writing it but the thing is were writing it during our lunch hours so it's hard to stay in contact. but once one person types something and sends it to the other we get it done quite well.--

Kioshi--am i in the story?

tamaki--depends on whether i want to put you in or if Mizurazame wants to put you in.

Kioshi-damn it.

Miara-Yay! a story with me in it and not Kioshi! whoo hoo!

Kioshi--don't get used to it.

--well that's it so whatever review please. no one besides Tatara rose and Mizurazame have ever reviewed my stories yet. so review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--

---tamaki miku---


End file.
